2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Book One: The Turtle Warriors
by TimeWolfWarrior
Summary: Suki is a humanoid ninja turtle, living in an abandoned apartment building in New York. She's watched the brothers in many of their adventures, and one day, she talks to one of them, eventually becoming their friend. But Suki has a dark past, and will that past put her new family in danger? Leorai, Apritello, MikeyxRenet, RaphxOC, CaseyxOC. Set in Season 3 before the Triceratons.
1. Proulouge

**Prologue**

In a shadowy building, a man dressed in sharp looking metal armor glared out a window. A helmet made of metal concealed everything about his head except his eyes. A door opened and closed and an animal like growl announced the presence of the new being.

"Have you found Karai yet?" The man growled.

"No, master, we have not." The new being answered, a tiger like growl accompanying his words.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid Karai has… been broken free of your mind control, and is now recovering her strength before going back to them."

The first man turned to look on the humanoid tiger before him. The mutant got up from his bowing position. "Then she is lost." The man growled. The metal armor he wore glinted in the moonlight as he shifted.

"Possibly." The tiger agreed.

"What of the other one, Tiger Claw?"

"Master Shredder, have you really not given up on her? It's been four years." Tiger Claw asked in surprise.

"She was my star pupil, Tiger Claw, and as much my daughter as Karai." Shedder growled.

Tiger Claw dipped his head and gave his report. "Still uncertain. The last time we caught wind of her was when those Footbots sent that signal."

"That was two years ago." Shedder's voice rose a bit. "How is she avoiding us?"

"I don't know, master, but she is good at it." Tiger Claw sighed. "Rahzar is exhausted, and Fishface isn't much better. Bebob is nearly collapsing. Rocksteady is holding up a bit better. We… might have to call the search for both your daughters off." He suggested tentatively.

Shedder clenched his hands into fists and then relaxed. "You may be right. My men need to be in full health in order to bring down Hamato Yoshi. Call off the searches, Tiger Claw."

"Yes, Master Shredder." Tiger Claw bowed and left.

Shedder turned to the window and heaved a sigh. "Karai… Suki… I have not given up on you. Not yet… You will be returned to me, my daughters."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I finally figured out how to do Author Notes and stuff! I'm surprised I'm getting used to the posting side of FanFiction so fast, honestly. From now on, in all of my stories, I'll be doing review replies in the next chapter and in a PM! Now, onto the story.**

 **Here we go, chapter 1! The main character is introduced here, as well as a little insight of her past. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, relishing the crisp night air. My long, black cloak stayed settled around me, hiding my katanas and my sais… and me. I leaped up onto a billboard and froze at the sound of voices.

"Come on, Leo! You can do better than that!" A voice shouted.

"Yeah? Check this out!" A voice answered, who I presumed was Leo.

Actually, I knew it was Leo. I leaped from the billboard and onto the next building, rolling into a shadow. I peeked around the edge of the stair entrance and sure enough, there were the Turtles. The brothers were performing tricks on this rooftop. I missed Leo's move, but the other three clapped. I didn't move, contentedly watching them.

I first stumbled upon the four, teenage mutant ninja turtles when they accidentally and unknowingly saved my life. Four years away from… him… and I wasn't doing so bad, until some Footbots got on my trail. The turtles thought they were on a mission for Shredder and took the Footbots down. After that, I decided to follow them, learn about them, and subtly help them when it was needed. I'd already saved Mikey once, when he was about to get skewered by a Footbot.

"Hey, does anyone else get the feeling of being watch?" Raph suddenly asked, back flipping out of his trick.

I paled and pulled my head back. I was being careless. Lovely.

"Yeah, but it just faded…" Donnie muttered.

"Careful guys… we may have a spy!" Mikey's voice was suspicious. I heard the surprised chattering of a squirrel and suppressed a chuckle.

"Or it's Kurtsman, deciding to do some more stalking, picture taking." Leo suggested.

"Ah, no." Raph grunted. "He's our friend now. No need for him to stalk us. If he needs something, he can just come talk to us."

I stayed in the shadows, replaying what I knew of their personalities in case they discovered me.

Leonardo. The clam, level headed, fair leader of the turtles. Always wants to do what's right and always wants to keep his family together. Loves his brothers greatly. Blue eyes. Blue mask. Master of single katana and dual katana. The eldest of his brothers.

Rapheal. The hot-headed, second in command—sort of—of the turtles. Always loves a fight, and can't pass up teasing or gently beating his brothers up a bit. Doesn't show it often, but loves his brothers greatly. Emerald green eyes. Red mask. Master of the sais. The second eldest of his brothers.

Donatello. The clam, intelligent scientist of the turtles. Always forming up a new, turtle powered invention to help them get around. Also loves his brothers greatly. Brown eyes. Purple mask. Master of the bo staff. The second youngest of his brothers.

Michelangelo. The least intelligent, goof ball of the turtles. Loves joking around and making his brothers laugh. Not the smartest, but he has his moments. Loves his brothers greatly. Baby blue eyes. Orange mask. Master of the nunchucks. The youngest of his brothers.

I nodded and settled that among the other things that would help me prove I'm not here to hurt them.

"Maybe it was nothing." Raph grunted.

I took a chance and peeked around again to see the turtles start a little training match, using their hands and feet only. I desperately wanted to join them, which was new. I was always content just to watch them, but now? I wanted to join them, actually talk to them…

"There it is again!" Raph exclaimed. He cried out in surprise as Mikey crashed into him.

Maybe it was time to go…

"Okay, now I'm concerned." Leo frowned as Raph and Mikey picked themselves back up. "Let's look around. It might be Shredder's forces."

Definitely time to go!

I crept away down the stair well and then swarmed up the side of the building next to the stair well. I then rolled behind a billboard and waited for a bit before running off. I pulled up after a while, sighing. That was a close call. I felt relieved to have made it out without being seen.

And yet… there was something tugging me back, to go join them. I looked at my three fingered hands and sighed. I'd be among people like me, formerly regular things that was exposed to mutagen.

I was a humanoid, ninja turtle, just like the four brothers.

I shook my head roughly. What were these thoughts? I was content on my own.

 _But am I really?_ A tiny voice said in my head. And all of a sudden, the last time I'd seen my brother flashed into my head.

 _"_ _Suki, you have a chance to run. Take it. You aren't happy here, and I can't blame you. Go out there. Find the Turtles, live a life you want to live." My brother hissed._

 _"_ _But… I'm not ready to meet them yet." I protested._

 _"_ _Suki, you'll know when it's time to go out and meet them." My brother whispered. "Something inside you, inside your heart," he put his hand over my heart, "will tell you when it's time to meet them and become their friends."_

 _"_ _Alright." I sighed._

 _"_ _Go, Suki, there isn't a lot of time!" My brother hissed._

 _"_ _How can I leave you?" I whimpered._

 _"_ _You aren't happy here. You get worse each day. You aren't my snarky, cheerful sister anymore. I'm happy here. Shredder has provided a life for me. But my life isn't yours. Go out there and find_ your _life."_

 _I threw my arms around his neck. "Good-bye, brother."_

 _"_ _Good-bye, little sis." Before I could leap away, he undid the solid blue bandana he wore around his arm. "I want you to take this, for something to remember me by."_

 _I took it and tied it around my neck. "I'll wear it always." I promised._

 _"_ _Now go." My brother smiled._

 _I leaped to the open, unguarded window and onto the nearest rooftop, racing away._

I shook myself from my memories. That's why I wanted to interact with the turtles! My heart was telling me it was time. And yet, I wasn't quite ready to meet all of them at once. The next time one of them is alone on patrol, I'll meet him.

 _I promise I'll make my life._ I thought, touching my brother's bandana.

* * *

 **There we are! Gosh, I'm so excited to actually have people other than my family reading my stories ^_^ Enjoy guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys! This is a day late. Last night, me and my parents were doing last minute Christmas shopping. We were till 9 PM and didn't get home till 9:30. Then, I was wrapping gifts and helping finish decorations. We didn't get to bed till 1 AM today. I actually didn't fall asleep till 4 _' So here's chapter 2! Again, sorry for the delay!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"So far, everything's quiet."

I snapped awake to the sound of a familiar voice.

 _Raphael?_ I thought groggily. _What's he doing so close to my hideout? Wait… he might be on patrol! What time is—he's totally on patrol._

I sat up and grabbed my gear. I strapped my katanas to my shell and slid my sais to their holsters at my belt. Then I grabbed my cloak and settled it around my shoulders. Getting it comfortable, I tugged the hood up so it shadowed my face but where I could still see.

No one could guess I was a humanoid turtle.

I leaped out of the entrance and looked around for any hint of where Raph was. I saw a dark shape land on a water tank on the building next to my hideout and I nodded. There he was. I leaped up the side of my hideout and then across to the rooftop he was on. Raph didn't notice me and kept going. I shadowed him for a while and then made my move. Raph was currently examining the city from a rooftop. Situated perfectly behind him was a billboard. I leaped up onto it, not caring if I made a sound.

"Huh?" Raph spun around and looked up, instantly drawing his sais. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Chill, buddy. I'm not here to fight you." My heart was as fast as a racehorse's right now. I can't believe I was talking to one of the turtles.

"You seem rather familiar with me." Raph growled. "You were that presence we felt watching us yesterday, aren't you?" His eyes flashed.

"Yeah…" It was accompanied by an embarrassed chuckle. "But uh… I've kind of been watching you and your brothers for a while…"

"Why?" Raph demanded angrily.

I told him about how they unknowingly saved my life and how I've watched them since. When I told him about the time I saved Mikey, Raph's eyes softened a bit. "Thanks for that." He said reluctantly, his voice gruff.

I smiled, my teeth glinting in the lights of New York. Raph frowned. "So, if you've been watching us for two years, why not show yourself?" He was deeply suspicious.

"It wasn't the right time."

"And now is?" He scoffed.

"Obviously not! I just made a ton of noise because I'm careless and not a kunoichi at all." I grunted sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "You don't strike me as someone who's careless." He frowned again. "How do I know you don't know where our lair is?"

"I don't know the first thing about finding my way in the sewers." I said truthfully. "I've only been down there three times to hide because I didn't have a choice." I paused. "And I know how important a secret lair is to a ninja. I don't particularly want you to find mine, and I only know your lair is somewhere in the sewers because you vanish down there for hours on end."

Raph frowned harder. "I don't believe you."

"Okay." I shrugged. "Take me to the sewers and see if you believe me then."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "I want to get to know you a bit more before I do that."

I shrugged again, completely uncaring. Raph half turned his head away, frowning. I looked away, sighing internally. It had to be Raph, didn't it? Perhaps it's a good thing I met him first though. The red masked ninja nearly lost it when he learned about Leo and Karai. Had I met any of his brothers, he wouldn't trust me nearly as much.

Not that he did now.

A pang went through me when I thought about Karai, but I shoved it aside. Now was _not_ the time to think about that.

"You know our names already, but I don't know yours. And for sake of weirdness, my names Raphael, but my friends and family call me Raph." He turned back to me, a slight scowl on his face.

I pushed off from the billboard and landed in front of him. Actually closer than I wanted, which made me blush slightly. He couldn't see that though, thankfully. "My name's Suki." I introduced myself.

I moved back a step, suddenly feeling a touch uncomfortable being so close. Raph narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down. "What's with the cloak? I kind of like to see my enemies, possible allies, allies, possible friends, and friends."

"I'm terribly ugly." I grinned dryly.

"You don't strike me as someone who's really ugly either." Raph chuckled.

I joined him. Raph's T-Phone suddenly went off and he rolled his eyes. He answered it, and I heard Leo's raised voice on the other end.

"Dude, are you okay? Our patrols never go this long, unless we have trouble! Are you fighting for your life? Has Shredder captured you?" Leo asked frantically.

"If you were fighting for your life or if Shredder captured you, I doubt you'd be able to pick up the phone." I whispered.

Raph fought hard not to burst out laughing. And then he did something unexpected.

He repeated that with a wink in my direction. "If I was fighting for my life or captured, do you think I would have picked up the phone?"

"Where did the sudden sarcasm come from?" Leo asked, bewildered.

"Hey! I have my moments! Just like Mikey has his smart moments!" Raph defended.

"HEY!" Mikey shouted.

"Dude, what's holding you up?" Donnie asked.

"It's just the Purple Dragon's being annoying." Raph lied.

Wait, what? He's buying time to talk to me?

"Do you need a hand?" Leo asked.

"No, I've got it. Hun's the main threat, but then again, he hasn't fought me personally."

"Don't get cocky, Raph." Leo admonished.

Raph grinned. "I'll be fine, Leo." Raph hung up the phone and turned back to me. "There. That gives me a bit more time to figure out if you're a threat."

"Charming." I grunted with an absolutely straight face.

Raph could somehow tell I had a straight face. He chuckled. "I don't think I've ever met someone with as much sarcasm as you."

"There's a first for everything." I grinned.

Raph snorted in amusement, and then his eyes widened in surprise. "I've also never been this comfortable around someone—especially someone who's stalked me and my brothers for _two years."_ He glared at me.

"There are times when you just know you can trust someone." I said gently.

Raph frowned and then groaned as his T-Phone went off again. He read the text and sighed. "C'mon. It's time to test if you're telling the truth about the lair or not." He leaped from the rooftop and onto the stairwell. I followed him.

Raph pushed the manhole cover aside and jumped down the ladder. I leaped after him, landing in a moist tunnel. He looked at me, an eyebrow arched and his arms crossed. "Were to now, mystery ninja?"

I stared around me in total confusion. I had no idea where to go or where to even begin. Raph threw his hands into the air. "Okay, I can't deny that confusion. Now, get up there and don't follow me. I will be watching out for you."

"I wouldn't follow you, Raphael." I dipped my head and shot up the ladder, carefully putting the manhole cover back.

I heaved a sigh, shocked that that had just happened. I then shook my head and climbed to the rooftop before heading back to my hideout.

* * *

 **So! Suki meets the hot-head! By the way, I'm sorry if their personalities aren't 100% I'm still really new to using characters already made and planned out by someone else. I'll get it as close as I can though!**

 **QotD: Which turtle is your favorite?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Chapter 3! Shorter one this time, but it introduces that I'll have multiple POV's.**

 **Review Replies!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 3!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _Raph_

Who is that girl? Who is this Suki character and why is she so secretive?

More importantly: Why in the heck do I trust her so much?! I've just met her!

I skidded to a halt and looked behind me. I just knew she wouldn't follow, but I still was playing it safe. No need to have the Casey-brining-footbots back incident on my hands. My family deserved to be safe, and some mysterious, intriguing girl I've just met won't compromise that.

 _Holy chalupa, Raph, you don't even know what she looks like!_ I thought. I punched the wall. _Ow…_

It hurt, but it was kind of worth it. I shook my head and finally made it back to the lair.

"There you are! Dude, what happened?" Mikey scowled.

"Hun decided to play slippery eel, so I had to track him down. All's fine now." I answered, clenching my throbbing hand.

"Why is your hand a little red and swollen?" Donnie asked suspiciously.

"I—punched a wall." I sighed. "I was aiming for one of Hun's grunts and missed."

 _They aren't going to believe that for a minute. Raph, why aren't you spilling the beans about Suki?_

My brothers gave me a look and I felt my temper flare a bit. "I was tad tired!"

"Well, you're safe now." Leo sighed. "That's what counts." He gave me a look.

It suddenly hit me that this was how Leo acted when he first met Karai. No… I wasn't—I didn't have a puppy crush on Suki! Okay, she was interesting, I admit. There was just something about her that intrigued me. But I wasn't falling for her. Not a chance.

"Go get some sleep, Raph." Leo smiled. Softer, so only I could hear, "We'll talk later, okay?" It wasn't a threat, it was a worried brother.

I sighed and nodded. I went straight to my room and flopped on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

What was going on? Was I sick? I certainly hadn't behaved like normal when I first heard Suki's voice. I smacked my head with my hands and shook it. _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

 **So... Raph is confused! Dun dun dun... What will happen now? Will his fighting be affected? Only the author knows... ANd you will know soon XD**

 **AotD: I'm torn. I love all of the guys. But my favorite spot is tied between Leo and Raph. Donnie and Mikey are a close second.**

 **QotD: What pairing is your favorite?**


	5. Chapter 4

**This one is a longer chapter! Suki finally gets seen by all the turtles! I wonder what will happen...**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _Suki_

The next few days passed with me either catching Raph by surprise on his single patrols or him waving subtly at me when he was out with his brothers. Now, I was watching them fight some Footbots, the guys obviously having a great time.

"Hey look, Raph! Reinforcements!" Leo laughed.

"Piece of cake!" Raph growled happily, kicking a Footbot of his sai.

I chuckled softly and then gave a muffled yelp as a now 'dead' Footbot crashed into me. _Oh great._ I thought. _How do I get it off without alerting them?_

"I think I heard some more around here!" I heard Raph shout. "I'll take care of it!"

"Okay!" Leo called.

"Heh, sorry." Raph chuckled quietly as he rolled the Footbot off me.

"Not the worst thing in the world." I grinned.

Raph smirked and leaped over the stair entrance. "Watch out, Donnie!" He shouted, leaping down.

"Thanks bro!" Donnie shouted.

I crept back to my position and looked around, smiling. More and more Footbots came and attacked the turtles, only to be destroyed. But it almost looked like to many were coming now.

Leo obviously felt the same. "Guys. We might want to finish up here soon. Looks like too many are coming now." He warned.

Raph groaned. "Just when I was really starting to have fun!"

Leo tossed a shuriken at a Footbot. "I don't particularly want to see you guys dead, so…"

Raph thought for a minute. "That's fair."

"So retreat?" Mikey asked.

"Tactical retreat!" Donnie amended. His last word ended in a muffled shriek as a Footbot leaped for him.

"Donnie!" Mikey leaped to help his brother. Neither of them saw the Footbot coming from behind Donnie, katanas at the ready.

I reacted faster than you could say 'oh boy.' Both my sai's in my hands, I rolled forward and stabbed the Footbot. Raph noticed me and took over, stabbing it again as I drew my weapons out and rolled away.

"Thanks, Raph!" Donnie gasped.

"Don't mention it." Raph grunted.

I sighed in relief. Only Raph had noticed me. I poked my head around again to see the rooftop heaving with Footbots. Lovely.

"Nowhere to run now, turtles!" A tiger-like voice growled.

My eyes widened. Tiger Claw plus tons of Footbots equals… bad day…

"Oh great." Leo groaned. "Just what we needed."

Footbots surrounded them. Raph had a furious look on his face. "How did we go from having fun to a life or death situation?" He stormed.

"Beats me." Mikey sighed.

None of them noticed the lone Footbot archer in the shadows. He was aiming for Leo.

"Not on my watch!" I growled softly. I crept around to a point where I could leap and intercept the arrow. But he released it too soon for me to get perfectly into position.

I leaped forward into the path of the arrow and winced as I felt it dig into my shoulder. I rolled to the side and to my feet and then back flipped and caught another arrow from a different archer I hadn't seen till then. My right arm throbbed and I felt blood trickle down my arm, but I twirled the arrow in my right hand as if I wasn't bothered. I glanced down at it and then threw it into one of the Footbots, destroying it.

"Who are you?" Leo barked.

Raph was the only one who recognized me. Man, I sure do love these cloaks!

"What are you doing?" Raph barked. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Maybe." I shrugged, wincing slightly. "How'd you like my dramatic entrance?"

"It was definitely dramatic." Raph admitted. I grinned a crooked grin.

"I take it you two know each other?" Donnie asked slowly.

Raph gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah… Meet my new friend."

"And her name would be…?" Mikey trailed off.

"Suki." I answered.

Tiger Claw reeled back with a startled roar. I grinned. "Yeah. That Suki."

"And you know him." Leo started. "This can't get more complicated."

"Don't jinx it." I smirked.

"The master will be very pleased when you return." Tiger Claw purred.

"And who says I'm goin' back?" I retorted. "Think again, kitty-cat." I paused for a split second. "Or should I call you No Tail?"

Tiger Claw growled in fury. I chuckled. "I've beaten you before and I'll beat you again."

"Umm, Suki. You have an arrow in your arm." Raph pointed out.

"Really?" I feigned surprise and glanced at my arm. "Why, how did _that_ get there? Thanks for pointing it out! I had no idea." I arched a brow as my sarcastic comment hit home.

Tiger Claw growled. "You won't like it when I drive it in deeper."

I tapped my chin in pretend thought. "You know what?" I pointed at him, "You're right. I'll take care of that right now."

"How do you plan to do th—" Tiger Claw broke off in surprise as I grasped the arrow in my left hand.

I ripped the arrow out and tossed it to my right hand, wincing ever so slightly. I put my hand over the wound and arched a brow at the humanoid tiger. "That's how I plan to do it." Before he could respond, I chucked the arrow at yet another Footbot, destroying it.

"Two down and we haven't even started yet!" I put my hands behind my head.

Tiger Claw growled. "We can start right now."

"My pleasure." I smacked my fist into my other hand. "Your move."

Tiger Claw roared and drew his pistols. The ice one powered to life and I leaped away. Whisking my katana's out, I slashed them through Footbots as I dodged the different pistol attacks. Tiger Claw growled in fury and leaped at me. I danced away, grinning, and formed up next to the guys. Leo barked an order and he, Donnie and Mikey split off. Raph and I formed up back to back, weapons at the ready.

"Ready?" Raph growled, smirking.

"You know it!" I growled back, also smirking. Just like Raph, I enjoyed fights.

Raph's smirk grew wider and we leaped away. I flew straight at Tiger Claw, who was currently focusing on Mikey. I smacked him over the side of the head with the pommel of my katana. He stumbled with a yowl and rubbed his head where he'd been hit. With a snarl, the humanoid tiger turned on me. "Such a shame to smash a pretty face."

"Still have that crush on me, eh No Tail?" I smirked slyly.

Tiger Claw's face took on one of horror. He roughly shook his head and growled, "I've put that behind me. For Shredder."

"Please. Your master always tried to get us together." I nonchalantly put one of my katana's on my shoulder and leaned on the other sword. "Why would he stop you know?"

Tiger Claw fumbled for words and then growled, aiming a blast at me. Before he could fire, he was thrown back with a yowl as Raph leaped into him. The red masked ninja turned on my, eyes blazing. "You worked for Shredder?!"

Well, cats outta the bag now. I sighed. "Yeah, once upon a time. Shredder raised me and trained me…"

Raph growled and then grunted as a Footbot smacked him back. I growled and split the Footbot in half. Raph glared at me and rolled to his feet. He leaped to his feet in front of me. "How can I trust you after that?!"

"Well, for one thing, I haven't been with Shredder for four years. Secondly, I'm not his biggest fan. Thirdly, don't you think I would have used you to get to everyone by know? Fourthly, wouldn't I have let Mikey, Donnie or Leo die if I wasn't on your side?" I stared at him, trying desperately to hide my hope.

Raph opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly. He shook his head and fought off some more Footbots. I intercepted Tiger Claw and slammed a pommel down on his head. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Raph stared at me. "I suppose I can trust you." He said roughly. "You haven't harmed us yet. And you weren't in any of the business when Shredder did hurt us."

I couldn't help a small smile from spreading on my face. "Thank you. You won't regret it." In answer to my own statement, I lunged forward and passed the hot-headed turtle, plunging my swords into a Footbot. I tugged them out and turned back, a crooked grin on my face. "Now I've saved all your lives."

Raph snorted in amusement and together, we leaped back into the fight. Leo, Donnie and Mikey glanced at me suspiciously. Ah well. I was expecting to earn their trust. Helping save their lives right now and in the past would help a bit

About half an hour later, Tiger Claw woke up and joined the fight. I wasn't paying attention and one of his Footbot archers shot an arrow at me. Raph warned me just in time and I moved my side away. But, the arrow ripped through my cloak, leaving a large whole. Then, Tiger Claw slammed his fist into my back. I went flying with a grunt and slammed into the stair entrance. I tumbled to the ground and rolled to my feet, groaning. "Word of advice, don't let Tiger Claw hit you." I grunted.

I was met by shocked silence. I looked up to find all four Turtles staring at me wide eyed. Mikey was the first to break the silence. "Holy chalupa. _Another_ turtle?!"

My eyes flashed to my hands. My gloves and my boots were torn in pieces, and my cloak was on the ground behind me, tattered and torn. I could my long brown hair was knotted and ruffled. "Well." I chuckled nervously. "You all need friends like you, right?" I shrugged nervously.

Leo turned on Raph. "Did you know about this?!"

"No!" Raph defended, temper already rising. "She never told me. I know, it was stupid to trust a kunoichi that I've never seen completely, but I couldn't help it!" He sighed. "Know I understand how you felt about Karai."

"Good." Leo nodded. His face turned angry. "But what isn't good is the fact that you never knew what she looked like!"

"Oh, like that's a crime!" Raph growled. "At least she's helped us."

I couldn't help but flinch. Karai had turned on the turtles, when they thought she was their friend. I can see how Leo would take that a little personally. Speaking of the blue masked turtle, he was glaring at his brother. "Karai helped us in the beginning too! And they you with your stupid vendetta against Shredder had to go and screw it up! What, will you screw up with help too?!"

Ouch. I flinched again. "That was harsh."

Leo threw me a glare sharper than flint. Raph squeezed his hand into a fist, squeezing so hard his arm shook. "Dang it, Leo. I thought we let that go!" He growled with barely contain rage.

"Umm, guys? We have a problem." Mikey gulped.

They turned and glared at him. Mikey smiled nervously, an animated bead of sweat rolling down his head. I facepalmed and leaped forward, swords drawn. I darted right between Raph and Leo and kicked Tiger Claw's arms. "Get out of here, Tiger Claw!" I growled. "Everything was fine till you showed up!"

"Life isn't fair, cub." Tiger Claw smirked. "Get used to it."

"I know." I growled back. If I was a cat I'd be hissing right now.

Tiger Claw and I spared for a while, the guys taking out the Footbots. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings when Tiger Claw and I locked swords. We pushed, trying to knock the other off balance, our eyes locked.

"Suki! Look out!"

"Huh?!" I yelped.

I stumbled back, narrowly dodging Tiger Claw's blade. I yelped again as I missed the Footbot by a hair. "Thanks, Raph, for breaking my concentration!" I howled dryly.

"Heh, heh… Sorry." He called back.

I ducked and leaped, dodging attacks. Finally, I made my comeback. But I was a slightly out of time…

I felt something hard and metal bash into my head. I slumped to the ground, dimly hearing Raph shout my name. And then my world went black.

* * *

 **My first cliffhanger and it's only Chapter 4 ^_^ You guys are probably labeling me as an evil fox-heart right now... Thought I suppose it's not the worst cliff hanger. All will be made clear in Chapter 5... A Raph POV.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well guys. This will be the last chapter I post until I finish Enter the Highlands. I don't even have Chapter 6 started _' Goes to show that all my creativity has zeroed in on my Night at the Museum book and every idea for every other book is stored safely in there respective box in my head _' I promise, I'm not scraping this one! I love this book to much. You never know: You might get a surprise chapter next week, depending on how my writers block treats me.**

 **Short chapter from Raph's POV. Clears up that cliffe in Chapter 4!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 _Raph_

"Suki!" I cried out. My eyes turned into green flames as I glared at Tiger Claw as he bent to throw the now unconscious Suki over his shoulder.

"What're you going to do, cub?" Tiger Claw sneered.

"Let her go." I growled, gripping my sai's so tightly my knuckles popped.

"Not a chance, cub." Tiger Claw growled.

With a snarl of rage, I launched at him. My brothers finished the remaining Footbots off and joined me. A blow from Donnie made Tiger Claw drop Suki. She tumbled to the ground with a grunt. I leaped to her side and stood over her. Tiger Claw glared at me and I glared at him in defiance. "You aren't laying another paw on her."

Tiger Claw leaped for me, claws out. I fended him off, wondering absently where his pistols were. Then I saw two gleaming white objects by the water tower. Nice job, Suki! My brothers leaped on him and finally, Tiger Claw backed away with a snarl. "Fine. You win this time." He powered his jet pack and lifted his feet off. "But this isn't over." He flew away, back to Shredder's lair.

When I was certain he wasn't coming back, my attention was diverted solely to Suki. She was lying on her back, injured. It didn't look fatal, but I was still worried.

It took me a minute to realize I was worried about a person I knew nothing about. _Almost nothing._ A tiny voice in the back of my head whispered.

I shook my head and looked at Leo. "We have to take her back to the lair."

"Wait, what?!" Leo spluttered. "You? Want to take her back to the lair?! Are you feeling okay?!"

"I'm feeling fine, Leo." I growled in annoyance. "But she's helped and saved us. We should repay her by helping to save her."

Leo swapped a shocked look with Donnie. Mikey was staring at me suspiciously. "Maybe Donnie should test him. Make sure he isn't a fake."

I growled in rage and slapped Mikey's hand as he tried to poke me.

"Yep." Mikey laughed nervously. "Still Raph."

I rolled my eyes and scooped Suki up bridal style. Her head rested limply on my shoulder and I felt a flash of fear and… happiness? Sewer apples, what is wrong with me?!

"C'mon then, Raph." Leo broke me from my thoughts. "We'll take her back. But you're explaining this to Splinter.

Oh boy. That wasn't going to be fun. But maybe… maybe talking with Splinter would help. Leo had tried to tell me that I was acting like him when he'd met Karai. I'd brushed it off then. Now, I wasn't so sure. I sighed and leaped after my brothers, calling, "Alright, alright."

"Leonardo. Why do we have a stranger in our lair?" Master Splinter asked, his face stern and his ears flattened.

"Ask Raph." Leo answered simply.

"Rapheal?" Splinter turned his brown gaze to me.

"Can we care for her first?" I growled. I was squirming inside and needed time to think of what to say.

"You need time, and you're worried." Splinter guessed. "Alright. I'll treat her first."

"Leo can always use the healing hands." Donnie offered.

Splinter stroked his wispy beard. "True. Leonardo, if you please."

Leo stepped forward, chanting the words and forming the signs with his hands. Splinter turned back to me. "I'll have to treat her afterwards. He wounds are a bit too much for the healing hands alone."

I felt a flash of fear run through me. "Is she… going to die?" I blurted. I realized what I said and horror creeped onto my face.

Splinter gazed at me, his face and eyes expressionless. "No." He answered. "She'll live."

I heaved a sigh of relief, surprising myself. I'd given up trying to label my strange behavior. Now, I was fumbling for where to start explaining to Splinter and my brothers.

* * *

 **So there we go. Raph is going nuts trying to figure out if he's sick or not, Suki is injured, and everyone else is wondering whats going on with Raph and who Suki is. Nice tension and only Chapter 5! I'm not sure if that was the best way to play it out...**

 **QotD: DO you think I've set things up to quickly, both with the tension and the crushes?**

 **AotD: Gosh... I can't remember what it was ^_^'**

 **Well, I feel kinda like I've failed you guys by working solely on one book D: I'll just go wait for my next class and plan out the rest of EtH...**

 **Until next time,**

 **~TimeWolf**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well now that Enter the Highlands is done, I can finaly resume Turtle Warriors!**

 **There's also a change I want to make to Suki. In Chapter 4 I think it was, I said that she had long brown hair. I was sketching her a couple weeks ago and when I put in the hair... it just looked wrong. I haven't had to time to look into replacing a chapter, so if someone could tell me how easy/hard it is, I'd be grateful. So just picture her like the turtles. I know I haven't really describe her that well, but in this chapter, Raph does a little bit of explaining what she looks like.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Isabel Jackson: Thank you! Glad you like it :)**

 **Now, on to Chapter 6!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 _Suki_

The first thing I felt was a sharp throbbing in my head. Thank you, Tiger Claw, for smashing the pommel of your sword into my skull. I really appreciate it. I groaned and forced my eyes open. I was lying in what looked like a lab on a metal table.

Wait, what?!

I sat bolt upright and instantly regretted it as pain seared through my head and my body. I forced past it and looked around. I was… I was in the lair?! In the turtles lair?! This was not what I was expecting, but I should have guessed they'd bring me here.

I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the table and slowly settled down onto my feet. Instant pain crashed in waves through my body and brain. By the moon, _what_ did Tiger Claw do to me? My lips pulled back in a pained, defiant grimace and I stumbled forward, using the wall as a support. I then limped forward and gently opened the doors blocking Donnie's lab from the rest of the lair. My eyes widened in surprise. For being in a sewer, it was actually rather beautiful, and rather clean.

I didn't see any of the turtles, Master Splinter, April or Casey. I looked around and noted the screens blocking a section of the lair. Tipping my head slightly, I started limping slowly over in that general direction. There were a set of stairs next to what I assumed was the kitchen, and these stairs led into the room. I slowly climbed up them and limped into the room. What I saw took my breath away.

There was a large tree with bright green leaves that reflected the sunlight filtering down through a grate. A soft green glow surrounded the room in a peaceful light, instantly calming my nerves. Soft mats covered the floor and there was a shelf containing different items and a picture of a family. At the back end of the room was a wall with a sliding door. This was obviously the dojo. I took a small step forward to get a better look at it all.

So lost in my wonder, I missed the meditating turtle in front of the shelf.

 _Raph_

I heard the scuff of a small step on the mats and I was snapped from my meditation. I snapped my head around quickly to find Suki standing in the doorway, gazing around at the dojo in wonder. I felt my eyes widen in wonder as I gazed at her, for that was all my eyes could see.

The soft green light that came from the leaves of the tree bathed her, giving her skin a subtle green glow. Her blue eyes, just a few shades darker than Leo's, were turned into a gorgeous sea green from the glow and were filled with wonder, and a soft smile lit her face. The blue bandana she wore around her neck was also turned into a sea green, which just made her eyes pop even more. Despite the bandages, bruises and small cuts around her arms and face, and the pain that was showing in her eyes, she was…

Gorgeous.

 _I—no. I—I'm not—I don't have a crush on her! Get that through your head, Raph!_ I thought to myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but when I opened them, they were instantly drawn back to Suki. I gave a silent sigh and got up. "How're you feeling?" I asked.

Suki jumped a bit when moved and spoke. "Gosh! I didn't see you there, Raphael." She gave a nervous chuckle. "Some ninja."

 _What do I say? Why am I suddenly so flustered? All my smart comments just vanished._ I thought my mouth dry. Out loud I said, "Eh. This is the first time you've been here. Besides, it's not like we're going to attack you."

"I was taught to never lose my guard." She brought her hand down from the wall and trembled slightly. I started forward to catch her, but Suki was faster, catching the wall with her hand. "Dang it. What did Tiger Claw do to me?" She grumbled.

"He threw you into a building and then smashed the pommel of his sword into your head." I explained arching a brow. "You've been down for three days. I bet you're a little wobbly."

"I've been down for three days?!" Suki cried. "Now I really have a bone to pick with Tiger Claw…"

"I hear ya." I grunted. I realized how that could be taken multiple ways and quickly amended that. "I mean—I have a bone to pick with because of what he's done to me and my family."

 _Dang. That sounded harsh._

But instead of getting hurt, Suki just laughed. "I get it." She chortled. "Don't worry about it, I understand."

She shook her head, obviously still fighting sleep. I looked past her to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked.

"Coffee or tea would be nice, if you have any, and water would be wonderful. As for food… anything, as long as it's edible." Suki answered after a thoughtful pause.

I nodded and moved closer. "You need a hand? Going down stairs when you're hurt is a whole different ball game."

"I know that." She retorted, a good natured gleam in her eyes. "I'll try it. Just be there to catch me. I don't want to make anything worse."

I grunted agreement and watched her as she slowly lowered herself down the stairs. I followed alongside, just in case. She made it down the stairs just fine and then headed to the kitchen, me at her side. As I got her a glass of water, started to heat water for tea or coffee, depending on what we had, and got her a slice of pizza, we talked. Since we had more time than when we had talked on my patrols, we talked about everything, nearly.

Eventually, once I learned Suki loved cats, I had to introduce her to Ice Cream Kitty.

 _Suki_

"Say hello to Mikey's pet, Ice Cream Kitty!" Raph declared dramatically as he opened the freezer door.

Ice Cream Kitty let out a meow or welcome as the turtle opened the door. My eyes widened. "Awww! She's adorable! How'd she come to be?" I asked as I got up and limped over to pet the cat made of ice cream.

"Donnie was experimenting with mutagen and Mikey was keeping him company while eating ice cream. The ice cream fell into the mutagen just before April and Casey brought a stray cat in. Mikey—total cat person—instantly fell in love with her and took her over to let her eat the ice cream. When his back was turned, Ice Cream Kitty went for the mutagen ice cream and mutated into this adorable creature." Raph explained. "Since I had Spike and since Donnie had Timothy, we all agreed to let Mikey keep her. Plus, a mutant ice cream cat in New York wouldn't end well. Not to mention the fact that she'd melt."

Ice Cream Kitty was purring under my strokes. "Wow." I grinned. "What a pet to have."

"She's a sucker for whipped cream." Raph laughed affectionately. "Not only does she eat it, but she wears it as a hat too."

I moved back to my chair and Raph closed the freezer. He poured a cup of tea for the both of us and sat down. I bit into the pizza, suddenly realizing how hungry I was, "Where is everyone?" I asked after a minute.

"Out on a patrol I think." Raph answered. "Master Splinter is in his room and April and Casey are off doing human things."

"And why are you still here?" I asked carefully. I was really curious as to why he'd stayed behind.

"I suppose you could say I was worried about you, and I'm not in the best of moods with Leo. He's still ticked." The red masked turtled sighed. "It'll blow over soon, once he realizes you're on our side." He gave me a look, eyes just betraying his hopefulness. "You… you _are_ on our side, right?"

"Of course. I can't stand the Foot, or Shredder." I answered sincerely. "Though, it'll take a lot more than my word just to get that across."

"The fact that you've saved our lives helps." Raph pointed out. "That softened Leo a bit when I told him."

I shrugged and winced. "Ow…" I muttered. "It'll figure itself out, eventually." I looked at my plate. "It'll be better when I leave…"

I felt Raph look up sharply. "Wait, when are you leaving?"

"Whenever I can. I don't want to drive a wedge into you guys." I answered, just a little sadly. I finally get to talk to them and then I have to leave.

"Whoa, whoa. We went through the whole Karai thing, remember?" I looked up as he continued. "It'll be fine. You can stay as long as you want. Master Splinter has already said you could."

"Oh." I blinked. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"That's fair." Raph agreed.

We fell into silence for a while before I asked, "What now?"

Raph shrugged. "We can do whatever."

I grinned. "I like the sound of that."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not…"

I waggled my eye brows at him. "That's the whole fun of it!"

* * *

 **Hmm... Suki, you and your snark... I left this as an open ending. You guys can decide what they did!**

 **QotD: What do you think Raph and Suki ended up doing together?**

 **Bonus QotD: What do think made Suki hate the Foot Clan so much? As Chapter 1 showed, she and her brother lived there... so what do you think happened? I promise, it'll be made clear later on.**

 **Bonus QotD: Who else loves Ice Cream Kitty?**


	8. Authors Update

Hey guys. This isn't the actual chapter, so I'm sorry for crushing all your excitement. This is a little update That I need to put out.

First off, I want to say I'm so sorry for not updating this in ages. I still have to write chapter 7. I haven't been posting ANY of my stories, so don't feel like it's just Turtle Warriors.

The reason I haven't updated in forever is because of a little thing called Time. High school is an absolute jerk, and since I'm homeschooled, it takes me ages. When I do finish, I usually walk away from the computer and either draw or play Fire Emblem, or both. After that, it's usually dinner time and my family and I watch some of our favorite TV shows together, namely Person of Interest, Elementary, and when the new episodes come, Vampire Diaries and Originals. By that time it's usually 8:30 and I usually go to bed since I wake up at 7:30 each morning. I will work on my books ASAP, I promise! As soon as Spring Break comes, I should be able to work on them. Thank you for bearing with me this far, and again, I'm sorry!


	9. Chapter 7

**Another update! Whoo! Sorry for the lateness on this one. With Spring Break, i can stay up till pretty much any time, so I spend it either playing LOTRO, Minecraft or writing. I'll be working on all my books over the week, but after Break... I dunno guys. I might go back on hiatus. We'll see.**

 **But onto the chapter! I tried to get everyone's personalities across. I don't think I succeeded e,e'**

 **No review replies this time. (Didn't get any reviews for Chapter 6 so...)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _A week later…_

"Suki?" I turned my head at my voice.

"Huh…? Oh, hey Leonardo. Everything okay?" I sat up, the sheets rustling, set my book aside and gazed at the blue masked ninja.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you'd like to come on patrol with us."

I stared at him in utter shock. He wasn't serious, right? The leader of the four _had_ softened to me over the past week, but he had made it blatantly obvious that he didn't trust me for patrols. Now he was inviting me to a patrol with him and his brothers?

Leo smiled. "Yes, yes, I know. But you haven't done anything to hurt my brothers or Master Splinter, or April or Casey. I'm going to extend a little more trust to you."

I blinked at him stupidly, trying to find the words to speak to him. A wry smile crossed Leo's face. "Yeah, I thought that would happen. Look, I know it's sudden, but I have to know if I can trust you. You've saved our lives multiple times… I think I can let you come on patrol."

I blinked and spluttered. "O-okay. Yeah. Sure. I-I'll get my things and meet you out there." As the dual katana master turned to go, I stopped him. "And Leonardo? Thanks."

He simply smiled at me and headed out. I put my book back in the place on the nightstand and got out of bed. I took one glance around the room Splinter had set up for me and then grabbed my katanas and sais. Strapping them on, I turned and grabbed my recently mended cloak. I settled it around my shoulders before heading outside. I strode to the living room to find the other four turtles and Master Splinter standing there. They all looked at me and Leo gave a nod. "We ready?"

"Ready." I nodded.

Splinter wished good luck and we raced out. I kept the hood of my cloak down, deciding only to use it if I absolutely had too. We climbed up the ladder and gathered in the alleyway. "Alright team. Just a normal patrol. Keep an eye out for Kraang or Shredders forces." Leo gave me a sidelong look.

I returned it with a flat stare. He shook his head and climbed onto the building on our left. Donnie and Mikey followed and Raph beckoned me after him. I climbed up and looked out over the city, my eyes searching every shadow.

Let's just say I had a bad feeling about tonight.

Leo headed off, Donnie and Raph following. I broke into a run after them, only to find out that Mikey was still with me. "Is something wrong, Michelangelo?" I asked.

"You could say that." He responded. The orange masked ninja looked me up and down quickly. "You've been with us for a week and yet you call us by our full names."

I knew where this was going so I cut him off with an explanation. "I'm not exactly your friend. Friends call each other by shortened versions of their name or by nicknames. I'm not at that point yet."

"Aww, c'mon dude!" Mikey gave me look. "We won't mind!"

I gave him a rueful smile. "Sorry, Michelangelo. Maybe one day."

The youngest turtle gave a sigh. "I tried."

We raced on in silence then. The feeling that something bad was about to happen grew until I was constantly looking over my shoulder. The other four turtles picked up on this and gave me a worried look. I ignored them and kept looking around. Finally, I skidded to a stop and leaped on top of the tallest thing on the rooftop we were on, which happened to be a water tower.

That's when I saw… her. And she was holding…

 _Mutagen?!_

Raph jumped up beside me. "What's wrong… Oh no." He jumped down and hurriedly told his brothers while I kept watch.

Leo beckoned me down and I silently crept down. "Do you know who that person is?" He demanded.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"And you were looking around just a bit ago…!"

"No, no! You have the wrong idea!" I waved my hands in front of me. "I'm not working with her! I'd just been getting a feeling that something bad was about to happen!" I gave him a wide eyed stare. "You have to believe me!"

Leo gave me a hard look. Donnie did too, Mikey mainly looked confused and even Raph was giving me a look. I was about to argue my case further when the mutagen stealer and twenty or so footbots jumped onto the roof. "Well, well!" She purred. "If it isn't little Suki!"

"I'm not little." I growled.

The mutagen stealer was dressed in a cloak much like my own, so all we could see were her mismatched eyes, one amber and the other ice blue. Leo and the others drew their weapons; I glared at the culprit.

She was smiling her classic, mean spirited smile. "Oh… Suki, dear Suki. Master sent me to fetch this," she looked at the mutagen, "and you. Now be a dear and come with."

"Heh, you think I'm givin' in and goin' back?" I snorted. "Why d'ya think I ran away in the first place?!"

She growled. A very animal like growl. "Alright, Suki. We can do this the hard way."

"Leah. I've kicked your tail multiple times. D'ya want to add another one to the list? Not to mention, you'll be goin' to back to Shredder with your tail tucked and no mutagen." I crossed my arms. "Really wanna do this?"

Leah responded by howling. The footbots charged forward.

Well.

Dang.

I whisked my katanas out and leaped into the fray.

About half an hour later, the footbots were in pieces, the mutagen was safely in my grasp and Leah was retreating. Her cloak hadn't revealed what she was, but that didn't matter. The mutagen was out of Shredders clutches. That's what mattered. I turned and my eyes widened as Leo roughly took the mutagen from my grasp, tossed it with no notice to Donnie and grabbed me by the collar of my cloak. "Alright, Suki. Explain." He growled.

"Whoa, okay Leonardo, no need to be so rough!" I chocked out.

He started and released me. "I'm sorry, Suki. Something just snapped…"

"Hey, I get it." I soothed as I smoothed down my cloak. "After what just happened… and with the fact that you still can't trust me." I shrugged. "It's fine." I looked at all of them. Donnie was just finishing giving Leo a glare. "You still deserve the truth."

I turned to stare after Leah. She was out of sight now.

"No." I turned in surprise at Leo's answer. "No, we don't deserve the truth. Well, I mean, we _do,_ but not right now. I think you need time to gather your thoughts."

"Leo's right." Donnie piped up. "While there is no set evidence that we can trust you, there's also so evidence we can''t." He smiled at me, reveling the gap in his teeth. "Just take your time."

"Yeah!" Mikey punched the air with his hand. "Wait… what're we talking about?"

Raph and Leo facepalmed while Donnie and I shook our heads. Raph gave me his usual cocky grin. "They're right."

I smiled. "Thanks guys."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you think Leah, or whatever her name was, will try to steal more mutagen?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Probably not. At least, I don't think so. We might want to follow her to make sure."

Leo nodded once. "Mikey, I want you to take that mutagen back to Master Splinter."

"Erm. Leo?" Donnie questioned, moving away from his little brother's grasp. "Is that wise?"

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

Leo blinked at Donnie. "Good point. Mikey, you're with us."

"Can do!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Suki, Raph, you can take the mutagen back." Leo ordered.

"Erm… Leonardo? Not wise." I jumped in. "Leah's really strong. You'll want Raphael with you."

Leo blinked at me. "What do you propose we do?"

"I go with Michelangelo. You three track Leah."

Leo slowly nodded. "Alright."

Donnie handed me the mutagen and Mikey and I climbed down the building. We were silent all the way down the ladder into the sewers. Mikey broke it by asking a rather shocking question.

"How did you become a turtle?"

Those six words brought me to a screeching halt. I stared at him stupidly for a while.

"Suki?"

"I-sorry, you're question caught me off guard." I shook my head.

"Sorry." Mikey gave me an apologetic smile. He started walking again and I leaped to his side. "Where you human before?"

I gave him a thoughtful look, trying to decide what to do. Did I want to talk about it? Not particularly. Did I trust Mikey to keep it a secret? Not at all. I decided to dodge the questions about my past. At least for now. "Michelangelo, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to talk about my past."

"Oh. Okay." He sounded just a little disappointed. "I still wish you would call me Mikey though."

"Maybe one day." I smiled. "Maybe one day."

After that, we chatted about different stuff. The nunchuck master was ecstatic when he learned I loved cats. It was adorable. We chatted about cats, ninja training, naming things… In all honesty, I'd missed this.

We dropped the mutagen off with Master Splinter and then headed out to track down the guys. Mikey got a call on his T-Phone. His brows creased into a confused look and he put it on speaker.

 _"Mikey, Suki, get here NOW!"_ Raph cried.

"What?! What's going on?!" I cried.

 _"It's Leah! She's in an abandoned apartment building. She has tons of footbots, Rahzar and Fishface with her. You were right about her being strong. It's insane!"_ Raph responded.

My heart hit my throat. _Abandoned apartment building?!_

"Where are you guys?!" Mikey cried out.

 _"72_ _nd_ _and Madison!"_ Raph responded. He cried out in shock. _"Hurry!"_

The phone line suddenly started beeping as he hung up. I was pale. "How did she find my hideout?!" I gasped.

Mikey looked at me in shock. I nodded in response to his silent question. "Let's go!" Mikey cried, racing off.

I leaped after him, one thing sticking out in my mind. The cry of pain and rage that had escaped Leo's throat as Raph hung up.

Which meant Raph or Donnie was down.

And I dreaded to find out what had taken them down.

* * *

 **Well, well! We meet a new character, and she's powerful. I wonder what mutant she is...  
** **And apparently, this is the week when really bad cliffhangers are the focus :P I promise, I will resolve the cliffies for Turtle Warriors, Enter the Highlands and Dragon's Sanctuary before I go back on a possible hiatus X3**

 **And holly cow, you would not believe how hard it is to remember to write out the guy's full names in Suki's dialouge DX I nearly submitted this with her saying their shortened versions, after she told Mikey she wouldn't DX**

 **QotD: Who is this Leah person? What kind of a mutant is she? And which brother, Raph or Donnie, do you think is down?**


End file.
